South Park Christmas STyle
by RurouniKon
Summary: A South Park Christmas - Stan & Kyle - Not much else to say. STyle/Yaoi/BL


**Title: **Gift giving

**Author: **RurouniKon

**Pairing: **STyle (Stan&Kyle)

**Rating: **NC17 – Language, sexual content

**Summary: **A lot of 'gift giving' from Stan to Kyle, and back. I suck at summaries. STYLE (Stan/Kyle; Kyle/Stan) Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, or any of its characters. If I did, it would be much more 'Slashy'. No, it belongs to my personal heroes, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**A/N:** The boys are about 18 here. Don't like Slash, BL, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Homosexual relations? Don't read. It's Simple.

**Gift giving: South Park Holiday story – Stan & Kyle **

Holidays have always been one of the hardest times of the year for me, mostly because I could tell how much it bothered Kyle to be literally the only person not celebrating Christmas. He would always follow the same routine – first he would get angry and defensive (this step normally included Cartman making his annual Christmas based Jew jokes) then he would move onto step two, and become seriously anti-social, finally stopping on the third step which was depression. He would always seem so sad, it broke my heart, and I hated seeing him that way. So sometime around our junior year, I think in grade nine, we started our own holiday tradition.

So that is why I'm spending my Christmas Eve walking through this freaking blizzard to Kyle's house. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, I should explain how it worked up to this shouldn't I? Well, let's see… it started with our tradition, since grade nine me and Kyle always met at Starks pond to exchange 'holiday' gifts. Normally we met at Starks pond after our families had gone to sleep, so Kyle didn't get in trouble for leaving his house so late at night. But no this year, oh no, if only… no, Kyle had caught a cold a little over a week ago, and his anal retentive mother insisted that he get enough sleep so he would be in tip-top condition to deal… I mean, visit with family. I knew and he knew he was in okay condition, being that it was only a little head cold and he slept it off in a couple days. So back to the current situation, I was just about to go to sleep when my phone chimed 'My Best Friend' by Weezer and I knew it was Kyle. I groaned, tossing me arm lazily over to my lamp table to grab my phone before it vibrated off the table and met an untimely end against the floor.

I grunted as I pull the phone over and flipped it open, skimming his text which read, '_Dude I can't get out, come here.' _Once again I groaned and proceeded to reply with something along the lines of "I don't have a gift for you." I assumed his mother wouldn't let me see him, what with Kyle's weak immune system, so I hadn't bothered getting him something because I would end up seeing him after the break and we could exchange gifts then. I paused and tossed my phone across my bed where I heard it hit the backboard with a small crack. Soon after my room filled with the melody of the song and I scrambled to grab that phone before it woke my parents up… or worse, Shelly. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have the volume up all the way when vibrate worked well enough. I flipped open the phone and read his text over, '_C'mon… please dude…' _I sighed and mentally scolded myself for not being able to say no to him.

So that's why I'm here, in my jeans and coat, with a scarf wrapped around my neck attempting to shield it from the cold. The snow was really coming down, and covering my line of sight, I brought my gloved hand up to wipe the snow out of my eyes and bangs, pulling my hat down a little more. I grunted as I dragged my feet through the two feet deep snow on the sidewalks, feeling the snow seeping through the tops of the boots and soaking my un-socked feet. I was getting chills up and down my body and it stung. The shit I go through for him. If it hadn't been for the fact that I could find Kyle's house with my eyes closed because I've memorized every single step I need to take to get there I might have had a much harder time getting around. The snow literally created a blanket out white that impaired my sight. Reaching Kyle's house I paused and contemplated my next step. I couldn't go up to the front door, his parents would catch me, and I couldn't sneak around the back at the risk someone would be in the kitchen. I also mentally slapped myself for being in such a rush I didn't grab my phone to let him know I was standing outside freezing my nuts off.

I kicked more snow out of my way as I walked along the side of his house to his bedroom window. Again, I didn't think this through, the snow is so deep there isn't anything I could pick up and toss at his window. A snowball would make to much noise hitting the window… that and the snow wasn't right for packing together, it was too fucking cold. I whined when I realized my only option was to try and climb the trellis, his mother had set that up over the summer and I never trusted it to hold any weight. It looked flimsy, and was hard to distinguish from the snow what with it being painted white. I tapped my finger against my chin trying to remember whether or not it was plastic or wood. I tried to think back to that summer, it was warm… I remember that, and Kyle was eating popsicles because of the heat… I shake off my dirty thoughts and step forward grabbing hold of the trellis, "Here's hoping it's made of wood," I mumble to myself as I place one foot and lift myself off the ground.

Taking one step after another I moved slowly, trying my best to distribute my weight evenly so not as to cause anything to break under my force. After passing the first floor I was about three steps from the second floor, and Kyle's window. I grinned as I took my last few steps and was just able to reach Kyle's window. I outstretched my arm over and tapped on the base of the window and waited for a response. Nothing. I tapped again and there was only silence. "Fuck! He better be awake." I growled under my breath, trying to keep my balance so I wouldn't fall. "Kyle…" I whimper, grasping to the trellis, pushing my body against the wall as the wind would pick up every so often, playing with the puff ball on my beanie, and tussling my scarf. I hear the sounds of movement inside his room and I let out a sigh of relief hoping he heard me.

"…Stan?" I hear his voice come from the other side of the window.

"Yeah, it's me." I mumble, still trying not to fall. I heard him unlatch his window, and then the grinding of the window against the panel as he opened it.

"Shit Stan," He squeaked, reaching out his hand to me, "Hurry up!" I nod and outstretch my arm to grab his, I can't reach. I swallow the lump on my throat and slide my foot slightly to the left so I have a better reach of his hand. "Be careful." I hear him whine, watching me trying to get closer to his grasp.

"I'm okay," I assure with a smile; I take another step to the left and the trellis creaks and groans. I pause and shudder, the last thing I need is for this stupid thing to break.

"St-Stan… stop moving, I'll try to reach you," He commands, he leans out his window, our hands connecting, and send a jolt of warmth through my body even through my gloved hand. I smile and nod as I try my best to take another step toward him. The trellis groans again, and a sudden loud crack is heard. We both freeze and I can feel his grip on my hand tighten. I watch as he leans more so out the window, steadying himself with his knee.

"Kyle," I stop and look him in the eyes, "You'll fall." I warn and he ignores me, grabbing the front of my jacket and tugging.

"Shut up!" He barks, struggling to pull me off the trellis, "I don't care if I fall as long as you don't." He explains. He stops and looks me in the eyes, the trellis cracks again, and the beam under my right foot snaps, causing me to stumble slightly. "Stan!" He whines, leaning forward and grabbing my other hand.

"Kyle, you're going to fall, get back into your room!" I bark at him, but he doesn't listen. He is so stubborn sometimes. We both pause and listen for another creak or crack from the trellis, but it's silent. We both nod in unison and I push off the trellis with all my force as he pulls me with all his strength. The trellis lets out one last loud crack as the beam I was supporting myself on breaks in half. I move forward, stumbling into Kyle's room through the window and falling on top of him in a jumbled mess.

"Y-you idiot!" He barks, playfully punching me in the shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. His beautiful emerald eyes sparkled with rage, and his wonderful silky auburn locks fall around his face and framing his red cheeks, heated in frustration with me. I was in such deep shit. "What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"That I really wanted to see you," I grin, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Get off me asshole!" He snaps, but I don't move, I pin his shoulders against the ground, keeping both of my knees on either side of his tiny stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere," I tell him in a matter of fact type tone; "I need to give you your present."

"You told me you didn't get me anything," Kyle corrects, squirming around under me, "Besides I don't need anything."

"You do so," I told him, "You need a gift to show you just how amazing you are, how special and individual you are, more then one in a million!" I tell him. He blushes and looks away from me, avoiding eye contact.

"You really think that Stan?" He questions. My turn to blush.

"Yeah dude… you're like the most important person in the world to me," I look at him and smirk, "I wouldn't walk through a blizzard for just anyone I'll have you know." He squirms under me more, and I let him sit up, I don't think he is mad anymore. He looks me in the eyes and slowly leans in. I feel his breath against my cheeks. His lips brush against mine nervously unsure whether to connect or not. He finally musters up the courage and pushes his lips gently into mine. I let out a little moan into his mouth and he smiles. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and then pushes it into my mouth, where our tongues wrestle for dominance. I bring one hand up and run it through his silky curls and the other hand placed against his cheek, reassuring him that this was okay with me. He places his hands against my chest and starts to unbutton my jacket. We break apart for a moment and he leaves a small kiss on my cheek.

"Let's go to my bed," He suggests still working his way to taking my jacket off, "We'll get you out of these wet clothes and I'll warm you up." I nod as he takes my hand and leads me over to the bed. He gets my jacket off and tosses it aside; it hits the ground with a loud wet thud. He then pulls my sweater off and finally my T-shirt.

"My T-shirt wasn't wet dude," I joke and he grins at me.

"Oh well… I just didn't want you to wear it anymore," He pauses and looks down at my pants, "Your pants must be wet too, we should get them off before you catch a terrible cold." He jokes, grabbing the fly of my jeans and unzipping it. I kick my boots off to the side and wriggle out of my pants (which were actually damp). He grins and shoves me into his bed, it creaks and the mattress bounces when I hit it, but it groans even louder when he lands on top of me.

"You need to take your shirt off dude, I'm not going to be the only one here in my boxers," I tell him grabbing the collar of his shirt and slipping it off over his head, "This is a party for two." I toss his shirt across the room and it lands with the rest of our discarded clothing. He smiles down at me, and I grab his side, flipping him over onto his back so I have him pinned once again. He lets out a grunt in protest but I silence it with a kiss. His grunts turn into a tiny moan in the back of his throat. I move my lips from his and leave a trail of small kisses from his jaw line, down his neck to his collar bone. I pause and suck on the tender flesh, listening to the sounds of him trying to stifle little moans and in taking sharp gasps of air. He then pushes his face into the crock of my neck and I can feel him sink his canines into the skin, not breaking the flesh mind you. I hiss at the sensation, and he pulls his teeth away and licks the wound apologetically. "That hurt," I whimper and he just kisses my cheek.

"That was for making me worry about you, dick." He chimes, leaving more kisses on my face and neck.

"Speaking of dicks, you want your present?" I flash him a toothy grin and he looks at me confusedly.

"You said you didn't have a gift," He replies, "What are you talking about-" He pauses and shudders as I run my hand over the front of his boxers, I can feel him getting harder. I grin, as I run my fingers over the elastics of his boxers, teasing him.

"I'll only give you your gift if you want it though," I smirk, every so often playfully dipping a single finger on the inside of his boxers and snapping it lightly.

"I… I wa-want it." He mumbles, biting his lip. I smirk, and run my fingers over the front of his boxers again. He pushes his hips forward, grinding himself against me. I let out a little gasp. "Looks like I'm not the only one here who is turned on." He grins, grabbing the front of my boxers and giving a playful squeeze. I arch my back and try to remember I'm trying to be dominant and give him a gift.

"Hey," I whine, grabbing his hand and holding it down over his head, "I'm the one giving you a gift here." I tell him as a slide my free hand under his boxers. He whimpers at the contact and uses his free hand to grab the hem of my boxers, pulling them off my hips. They slide down almost enough to expose me, I grunt and let go of the hand I'm holding over his head and grab the one violating my boxers. I bring the hand up to my mouth and nip at his fingers playfully as punishment for his actions.

"I want to give you something too," He protests, pulling back the hand I was biting; "It's no fair if you make me look without being allowed to touch." He smiles and leans forward licking my chest. He pauses and starts sucking gently on my right nipple, licking and nipping at the bud, then moving across my chest and repeating the action on my right side. I moan and try to force him back onto the bed. He tries to resist but eventually just gives in and lies back, "I'll let you give me a 'gift' if I can give you a 'gift' afterwards." He bargains, "And remember, you shouldn't try to barter with a Jew, I'll win." He grins. I reluctantly agree, and he kisses my cheek.

"Fine," I grunt, grabbing the waist band of his boxers and strumming my fingers against it, "May I continue now without future interruptions?"

"You may."

"Thank-you good sir." He giggles, god I love the way he laughs, it's so damn cute. I kiss his neck more, licking it and sucking on the skin as I grab the boxers and tug them down slowly. I feel him take in a sharp breath from being exposed to the cold air of his room. I take my mouth off his neck and start licking down his smooth chest to his stomach. I pick my head up and nip at his inner thighs. I stop for a moment, bringing my gaze to meet his, he looks at me pleadingly, biting his lip and blushing.

"D-don't stop now…" He begs, I smile up at him and look back down to his discarded boxers, hanging around his ankles. I swallow hard and put one of my hands on his stomach to control better when he thrusts. I used my other hand, and grab his shaft, he squeaked from the sudden contact and I hold back a chuckle, he is so innocent sometimes. I moved over top of him and flicked my tongue against the head, he whimpered and tangled his hands in my hair, subtly telling me to continue. I obliged and took him into my mouth, grazing my teeth along the top of his shaft and running my tongue along the bottom. He grunted and moaned and he grabbed onto my hair and involuntarily thrusted his hips forward, luckily my hand was on his stomach and it stopped him from jamming himself down my throat. He could have chocked me, Cartman was so wrong about all Jews being small. I started to suck lightly and could hear Kyle cussing and whimpering my name under his breath; I smiled and assumed his tugging at my hair meant I was doing a good job. I pull back and spun my tongue around the head again, lapping away the pre-cum. He grunted and again tried to thrust forward, I kept my hand on his stomach, pushing him back down so he wouldn't take my eye out (pun intended). I licked around the head and up and down the shaft a few more times, letting my free hand, that wasn't holding him down, grab hold oh his balls and fondle his sack. He moaned again, but bit down hard on his lip to stop himself, causing it to bleed slightly. I decided I had teased him enough and once again took him into my mouth, continuing to lick the head and shaft with my tongue and grazing the shaft every so often with my teeth. I started sucking more heavily and pumping him at a faster pace. He tugged at my hair again, silently signaling that he was going to climax. I continue to suck and lick him until he came; I swallowed his seed and lapped the little bit off the head and the corners of my mouth. He let go of my hair and steadied his breathing. I pulled his boxers back up, covering him and laying my stomach against his. He smiled at me, I noticed the small amount of blood on his lip I licked the blood away and kissed him gently on his lips. "Your turn," He said bluntly, as he pushed me over onto my back. My head almost hit his back board and I grunted.

"Careful dude," I tell him, "I'm fragile, don't break me now."

"Oh, I'll break you." He grinned, nipping at my neck.

"Try me," I challenge. He smirks, grabbing the elastics of my boxers and tugging them down to my ankles in one swoop. I gasp at how cold his fucking room really was, but soon it wasn't so cold, this kid works fast. He already had taken my entire stiff into his mouth and was sucking. I could feel his tongue drawing circles on the head, as he grazed my shaft with his teeth, nipping a little harder then I had. Man, he is aggressive, he has to win everything… he's so stubborn. I'm not complaining though. I could feel myself reaching my climax, only a little faster because I was so turned on giving Kyle head. He kept sucking, and inch by inch deep throating me, no fucking kidding, it felt amazing. I didn't even stop to consider where he had learned to do this, being the innocent little virgin he is. I ran my fingers through his silky curls, and tugged lightly to let him know I was reaching my peak. He just quickened the pace. I climaxed and stifled a loud moan as he swallowed every last drop, licking the mess clean.

"How was that sports star?" He smiled lying against my stomach, not bothering to pull my boxers back up.

"Amazing…" I whisper, He smiles and kisses me.

"I have another gift for you Stan," He tells me, picking himself up and tugging on his boxers, "Oh, and thanks for breaking my boxers dude… these were my favorites." I grinned; I hadn't realized at the time how rough I was with tugging them down. I had broken the waist band.

"Kye, dude, you didn't need to get me anything more," I assure feeling a little guilty that I hadn't gotten him anything for the holidays. I watch as he opens a drawer and grabs a small gift wrapped box out. He walks back over; as I pull my boxers back up, and take a seat next to me.

"Well," He starts, "I wasn't going to give this to you because I didn't think you felt that same." He smiles at me, "I know otherwise now though, did I mention you give amazing BJ's?" I give him a great big grin and try to grab at the gift.

"Same to you dude, wow… where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. I shook my head, it wasn't important.

"What's in the box?" I ask, he hands me the box and says nothing. "Should I open it?" He nods. I grab the tiny bow at the top of the box and tug, it falls loose and I open the lid, I peak inside and see a small gold chain, I raise a brow and grab the chain, pulling it out and dangling it in front of my face. The charm at the base of the chain was a small golden heart.

"I have a matching piece," He tells me, picking up a gold chain off his lamp table and putting it on, "I designed the charm myself in my art class; I know its lame-"

"It's so not lame Kye," I assure, putting the chain around my neck and looking at the heart shaped charm. Kyle has always been artistic, but he never shows that side of himself because his mother cares more about his academics. Not many people know Kyle enjoys the arts… I never thought he would make something like this for me. "It's beautiful, you designed them yourself?"

"Yeah," He tells me, taking my hand in his, "I thought about you the whole time."

"Wow… dude, you're amazing… I just wish I wasn't such a lazy ass and could have given you a gift that showed you how much you mean to me."

"You have," He assumed, snuggling up against me and sitting in my lap, "You did show me how much you care."

"I love you Kyle." I tell him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me and kissing him lightly on his head.

"I love you too, Stan." He replies softly.

"…Kye?"

"Yes?"

"How am I going to get home?"

**THE END. **

- - -

Happy holidays folks!

I had to, because 1) Style is the best pairing ever, and 2) Some friends insisted I do so

I know it sucks. : D If there are spelling errors let me know, I did this without spellcheck.

R&R if you want to.

-Kon


End file.
